Alone in the dark
by stormcloud-23
Summary: There are so many people out there, but no one knows what is like to be alone… in the dark searching for that ray of light, but never finding it… you just walk hoping to see the end of the tunnel, the end of the suffering. What will J’onn find the ray of
1. Alone in the dark

Alone!

I'm alone in the Universe, no one to understand me completely. The last of my kind…in a planet inhabited by strange creatures they work so they can spend what they work for, the say you look great but they think different, the cheat and steal and are very selfish…

Who am I? I look at the mirror so many times asking the exact same question. I could be anybody thanks to my ability but I choose to be J'onn Jozz one of the 7 initially Justice leaguers one of the protectors of this amazing planet.

I know I am respected and admired by all, I don't have to read their minds to see that I jut have to read their faces, but there is something else …fear! Why are they afraid of me? I protect them day and night and yet they are afraid. I scare them with my goofy green skin like Flash puts it or what? I have to know I need to know!

But I never find out, even if I read their mind I just find more mysteries that I do not understand.

Oh Mars! I miss you so much, the people, the culture, the places even those rocks that blocked my window view. I had a chance once to have it al back, but it wasn't worth it, or was it?

No… I can't have these thoughts, what is done is done. The stone is destroyed I have to move one with my new and larger family.

I walk around the hallway and heroes pass by some salute me others ignore me and the most don't even look at my eyes or at me for that matter. But I keep on walking, not caring… or trying not too, maybe I should stare like Batman does or salute everybody like Superman … but I can't.

My feet take me to the transporter; maybe I do need a little bit of fresh air to clear my thoughts. I need to be strong!

But for who?

For me?

If I'd care for my life I wouldn't probably be risking it in every single mission. I have cheated death so many times that I lost count after 100. Why wouldn't it take me?

There is nothing here for me… my friends seem to have forgot me, they only care for my skill and keeping me on their side… as I heard in a movie with friends like these who needs enemies. I have both friends like these any dangerous enemies.

What am I saying? They care for me, they saved my life so many times…or better I saved them twice as more.

When is the last time they actually talked to me… to J'onn not to the Martian Manhunter as I'm known now…

I slowly choose some coordinates hoping to be on top of a mountain… away from it all

AN: What to you think? Please review your opinion really matters to me! ( sorry for the short chapter… school tomorrow and I'm suppose to be in bed by now… shhh don't tell)


	2. Destiny

And there I was at the very peck of a mountain, surrounded by white... that beautiful white. Maybe I am in the place people call Heaven, they say it's supposed to be perfect this is perfect to me.

Being here alone whit no one to look at me strangely and ask themselves what am I doing here, honestly I don't know what I am doing here, I don't belong! Not now, not ever…

My family … gone!

My friends have forgotten me!

The world despises me.

What am I living for?

Redemption? I gain that a long back ago by saving this planet and becoming a hero!

I hoped I could forget the past but every where I turn I see my family dieing all over again, my people fighting a lost cause… just like me…

I take a few steps and one minute I am on the peck of the mountain the next I'm falling! I try to fly, but I can't. I try to grab something but there is nothing to grab.

Falling in the abyss, in the dark surrounded by so many memories and feelings that I try to ignore, to forget for ages.

How I wish I could be so careless like Flash, so strong on the inside like Superman, so stubborn like Batman, with so much pride like Diana, to manage to open my heart and find that some one that makes your day like John and Shayera… I have a lot of wishes, all impossible.

I fell free in the dark. Here I don't have to be strong and wise, no here I am J'onn the last Martian.

_J'onn! Are okay?_

I was a dream? I keep my straight face and answer Shayera

_I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?_

She smiled at me like she knew what I was going threw.

_I wanted to go to a place where I fell free. Would you want to come?_

_The bar?_

_How do you know about that?_

_John should me the bump on his head that he got for you. Thank you for your invitation but…_

_You don't want to come. You want to be a lone. Right?_

_Not exactly. I have a better place in mind. Want to come?  
As long as it's far far away from here._

_It is! _


End file.
